Lessons to Learn
by forevergreybacksenemy
Summary: Ed and Al were sent through the Gate to Munich. For nearly a hundred years they have been stuck, wandering. The Gate wishes to teach them a lesson with this, but Ed and Al won't listen. Can the wizards send them back, or will the lesson finally sink in?
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons to Learn**  
**~forevergreybacksenemy~**

When you are nearly a hundred years old, you begin to realize things that you've never realized before. We realized that we could not regret anything. Regrets only tether us down, keep us in one place. And Al and I couldn't afford to stay long. This side of the Gate was a dangerous place. That was the only thing we could ever know for sure.

000

"Brother, where are we going to stay tonight?" Alphonse asked, glancing nervously up at the cloudy sky.

"I'm not sure Al. Maybe we could find an inn somewhere..." he pushed his fingers farther in his pockets, searching for money. "We really can't stay long, but I need to get a job for at least a little while, or we won't be able to eat..."

"Hmm. Well I guess we really have to stay then, don't we?" Alphonse was deep in thought. Someone coughed from the other side of the park they were sitting in. It was a scrawny black haired boy, wearing scruffy, oversized clothing, and a broken set of metal framed glasses.

"There's a bed and breakfast four blocks from here. And if you need a job, I know someone who needs a gardener who might hire you for the rest of the summer."

Ed scowled. This boy was EAVESDROPPING on their conversation! EAVESDROPPING! He was about to say something when Alphonse cut him off.

"Oh, thank you. Who is it you said might hire us?"

"My aunt and uncle. The Dursleys." The other boy responded. 'They said just today that they didn't want me near their rosebushes anymore, so here they have it, a solution for they stupid gardening problem.' he thought.

Edward just grunted a reply.

Alphonse, however, smiled. "Thanks. Um, I'm Alphonse. And you are?"

The boy fidgeted, "Harry Potter." Harry was so used to his name being a big deal in the wizarding world that he hated to tell anyone; being afraid they would scream and fuss over him. The two blonds in front of him did not scream or fuss, nor did they show any recognition. This was odd to Harry. He had assumed they were wizards by their odd appearance and weird behavior, but it seemed Harry was wrong.

"So, are we gonna meet the Durmys or not?" Ed asked impatiently, not caring for introductions.

"Uh, yeah – the Dursleys." Harry muttered eyeing the older Elric. He led them down Privet Drive to number four.

"Hey, Aunt Petunia! I've found you a gardener!" Harry shouted through the hallway. A woman, his aunt, with a tall, skinny figure and a large scowl on her face came into the hall from the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" she asked Harry.

"You said you didn't want me to touch your rosebushes anymore, so I found you a gardener." He motioned to Ed.

"Oh... And who are you?" she asked Ed.

"Edward Elric. Harry said you might give me a job till the end of the summer."

"Hmm, yes I suppose..." she thought for a moment. "Harry! Come in here." she ordered her nephew into the living room.

"Is he another one of you freaks?" Harry shook his head.

"He's a mug- a normal person I just met today he's not a..."

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say that word!" she muttered threateningly. She and Harry reappeared in the hall.

"I will ask my husband about this." she returned to the kitchen and left Ed and Al alone with Harry.

"That's your aunt?" Alphonse asked Harry

"Uh, yeah."

Ed shook his head. "She's wound tight isn't she?" he asked.

Harry simply coughed as a portly man stomped into the hall. He looked from Ed to Harry. Harry nodded at him.

"Hmm. I suppose you're hired. Just for the summer. Come back tomorrow." He turned to Harry. "Now you, get out of here."

"Your uncle doesn't seem to friendly Harry." Alphonse said when they were out on the street again.

"No. He's not really the friendly type." Harry chuckled.

"Kinda reminds you of some people we know back home, doesn't it Al?" Edward asked his brother.

'Where is their home?' Harry wondered.

000

Edward knocked on the door, Alphonse by his side.

"Harry! Get the door." Petunia's snippy voice was heard inside the house. A moment later, Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Harry." Alphonse said politely.

"Hold on a mo' – Aunt Petunia! It's the gardeners." Harry called to the kitchen behind him.

His aunt emerged. "Follow me." She told Edward. She led him to her back garden.

"These rosebushes should be watered daily and trimmed weekly. These vegetables should be watered daily as well. All the yellow leaves should be removed as soon as they appear. The grass should be cut weekly – but horizontally – not vertically. Oh, and these sprinklers should be rotated every two hours. Any weeds should be torn up and thrown into the trashcan here. Be sure to pull up the roots, too. The hedges in the front garden should be pruned as needed so they remain symmetrical and do not look at all overgrown…"

Alphonse took some notes in a tiny book he pulled from his pocket. He seemed determined to get everything right.

"What of our payment?" Edward asked.

"After I assess your work, I will decide payment." Petunia answered. "Get to work now." She entered the house.

"She acts kind of bossy." Alphonse murmured.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, she's always been protective of her garden. Good luck you two. Oh, and if you see my cousin Dudley, don't get him mad. He packs a punch." With that, Harry was gone – back into the house with his aunt and uncle.

"Come on. Let's get to work Ed." Alphonse said.

000

It was about three in the afternoon and Edward was bent low over the raised bed of vegetables.

"Oi, you. Gardener!" A voice called. Ed turned to see a massive teenage boy behind him, an irritated countenance on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Dudley Dursley." The whale answered. "So you're the gardener, eh? Ya look a little small. What are you, in the seventh grade?"

"You shouldn't make comments about other people's appearances, you whale." Edward answered angrily.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you said, shorty?"

"Sure did, fatass." Edward replied, taking a step towards Dudley.

"Bastard!" Dudley launched at him. Edward immediately blocked his blow. He threw a fierce punch with his right hand. Dudley staggered backwards, now sporting a bloody nose.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted at Edward. "No punching - especially not with your right hand!" Alphonse rushed over, but before he could reach the fighting boys, Dudley had drawn a knife from his pocket. He swung wildly at Edward, swinging at his right arm several times. Edward then grabbed his wrist and flipped him over onto the ground.

"I advise you to put away that knife." Edward muttered, straitening up. Dudley looked at Ed in horror from his spot on the now, bloodstained grass. He scrambled backwards, towards his house. At that moment, Harry rushed around the house.

"What happened?"Harry asked looking from Dudley, bleeding on the grass, to Edward, standing in a defensive pose, to Alphonse, who was simply standing, shaking his head at his brother.

"The right hand. Punched him with the right hand…" Alphonse muttered.

"Dudley made a few comments about my height and launched at me. So, I taught him a lesson." Ed smirked.

"You took down Dudley?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Edward answered.

"Wow."

Vernon Dursley at that moment, decided to step outside.

"HARRY! What did you do to Dudley?" he shouted at his nephew.

"Harry didn't do anything. Dudley, there, attacked me, so I taught him a little lesson." Edward explained in a fake tone of politeness.

Alphonse spoke up, "I would advise an ice pack for your son, and a trip to the neurologist. Brother always causes a lot of damage when he punches someone's face."

Vernon looked at Dudley, then Edward.

"You did this?" he asked. "You?"

"He's bloody strong Dad. His fist is like steel." Dudley finally found his voice again.

Edward and Alphonse chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." They answered.

"He didn't even bleed when I slashed my knife. I think he's one of - them." Dudley motioned to Harry.

"You brought another freak into my house!" Vernon exclaimed.

"No. They aren't – they aren't like me." Alphonse and Edward were thoroughly confused now.

"GET OUT." Vernon ordered. "GET OUT, ALL THREE OF YOU. Damn FREAKS!" Harry froze. He was shocked.

"But, Uncle Vernon!" His uncle ignored Harry and stormed into the house, Dudley scrambling behind.

"Why did he call us freaks?" Alphonse asked Harry.

"Because he is really dumb and hates everything to do with me." Harry answered. "This is bloody brilliant. What do I do now?"

"Your uncle hates you?"

"Yup. Ever since I came here." Harry replied. He tried to open the door to the house. It was locked. "How am I supposed to get my stuff now?" Harry grumbled.

Edward moved him aside. "I got it." He smashed open the window. "There you go Harry. Welcome home."

Harry just shook his head at Edward. He snuck through the window and up the stairs to his room. He opened his trunk and began stuffing his things into it. Hedwig hooted in her cage.

"Shh… girl. We're gonna leave real soon..." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So... I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It took a little while, but I think it was worth it. I know some of the character's may be a little off in this chapter, but, I mean, come on - I am on , meaning I am not a perfect author. Just bare with their very slight OOCness because I need it for the plot to progress. _**

**CHAPTER 2**

"What will you do now?" Harry asked the Elric brothers. He remembered they didn't have a place to stay or any money.

"Brother and I will figure something out." Alphonse said, trying to be optimistic.

"Of course, Alphonse." Edward said.

At that moment, a car came barreling around the corner of Magnolia Crescent. Edward flung his left arm out to push Harry and Alphonse out of the way.

There was a great din. Suddenly, a double-decker bus was parked in front of the alchemist.

"Ya need a ride?" Stan Shunpike asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ed was shocked. Where did the bus come from? Its appearance was like magic….

"What'cha waitin' round for? You held out your wand arm didn't you, shrimp?" the Night Bus attendant asked.

"Ed, you are a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Wizard? You're kidding, right?" Ed scoffed.

"Magic doesn't exist." Alphonse said to Harry.

"Of course it exists! You must have it to have summoned the Night Bus." Harry answered.

"I don't know what I did but I am an alchemist not a magician." Ed argued.

"You sure are stupid, kid. Alchemy is _magic_." Stan cut in. "You can argue on the bus, but we've got to get going."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and climbed up the steps. Alphonse started to follow.

"Alphonse! What are you doing?" Edward grabbed his brother.

"Well, what have we got to lose, brother? It's about time we actually did something new and took some chances." Alphonse tugged on his brother's arm. "I want to know about wizards. Come on."

Edward followed cautiously, eyeing Stan warily.

"So where are you going, Harry Potter?"

"Uh, Leaky Cauldron again. And my friends too." Harry paid Shunpike for the Elrics and himself.

"So, you believe you are wizards, eh?" Ed asked when they were settled.

"Everything you see around you is magic; that's also the reason Vernon hates me." Harry explained.

"Huh. That is quite an interesting theory…" Alphonse murmured. "So how do you control this 'magic'?"

"I wield a wand." Harry explained, pulling it from his waist band.

"Can I examine it?" Edward asked.

"No. I'm sorry but a wizard never gives away his weapon."

"Well, can you tell me composition?" Ed inquired, slightly annoyed at this point.

"A symbolic tree (mine is cherry) and a magically infused core (mine is phoenix feather). I'm pretty sure that the core is really what gives a wand power…" Harry explained.

"I'm not sure if that connects to our alchemy at all, Ed." Alphonse murmured.

At that moment, the bus lurched to the side and car horns blared outside.

"Accident at nine o'clock Ernie!" the driver's hanging head exclaimed. Ed turned at the noise. He was shocked to see the magical object.

"Hey blondie!" it called in a seemingly Jamaican accent. "You look a little pale, boy!"

Ed stumbled backwards. "That is freaky!"

"You get used to it." Stan said. "So, shorty, who _are_ you?"

"I'm NOT SHORT!" Edward screamed. "And I am Edward Elric. Now, who are you?"

"Me? Stan Shunpike. Nice to meet you - friend of Harry Potter." The man replied. "So, Harry… are you really off your rocker like they say?"

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What does he mean, 'off your rocker'?" Alphonse inquired.

"Wow. Where have you been? Last year, I witnessed a Lord Voldemort gain power again. Now everyone thinks I'm insane and that he couldn't have come back from the dead."

"People come back from the dead when people make big mistakes." Whispered Ed, solemnly.

"Of course, Dumbledore believes you as well. But, well, he's gettin' a bit old now, in't he?" Stan led the boys to three beds near the back of the bus.

"Dumbledore?" Edward asked.

"ProfessorAlbus Dumbledore. Famous wizard and alchemist." Harry said he were talking

"Alchemist?" Alphonse and Edward asked simultaneously.

"Yes. He used alchemy to help Nicolas Flamel create the Philosopher's Stone. That was first year."

"Philosopher's Stone…? Can we meet this alchemist?" Ed inquired, looking meaningfully at Alphonse.

"When we get to the Leaky Cauldron, I can owl him."

000

"Harry, my dear boy. What was it you wanted? Hedwig landed in my morning pumpkin juice."

"Well, headmaster, two days ago I met these boys, Edward and Alphonse. I thought they were muggles but Edward summoned the Night Bus. Anyway, they want to meet you. Here they come now." Harry motioned to the stairs of the inn. The Elric brothers meandered towards him.

"Is this Dumbledore?" Alphonse asked.

Harry nodded, "Professor Dumbledore meet Alphonse and Edward Elric."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled mysteriously. "Oh, what a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Edward answered. "Can I speak with you privately?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Of course, of course."

He led Edward to the quiet, vacant hallway. "What would you like to talk about?"

"The Philosopher's stone. You helped create it, didn't you?" Ed scowled.

"Well, barely. Nicolas did most of the work… Why do you ask?"

"Because I am an alchemist and know what the stone contains."

"And what would that be?" Dumbledore gazed down his nose through his half-moon spectacles.

"You must be joking. The philosopher's stone is made of human souls. And that makes you a murderer!" Edward's eyes glowed with anger.

"Souls? You must be misinformed – the Philosopher's stone was made with magic and potions alone."

"Magic and potions? Really?" Edward questioned cautiously.

"Of course. The use of souls was an ancient alchemic method used for transmutation… Are you an alchemist, young man?"

Edward nodded solemnly.

"That explains it. I only know a bit of alchemy myself. I learned from journals I discovered in a library in Munich, Germany."

Ed stiffened slightly. "I would expect that an alchemist's journal would be coded… How did you decipher it?"

"Oh, I didn't get very far… only to the laws and simply circles. It was quite a code you used. Almost impossible."

Edward's eyes widened. "That means… you were the one who took them!" Edward pointed an accusing finger. "I went back for those thirty years ago…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Did I just say…?" Edward's eyes filled with panic at the information he had just revealed.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"I don't trust you."

"No? Why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Anything information you know about me can be used as blackmail but I don't know anything about you counter it."

"Well, you most interest me. I would like to know how you ended up in London of all places." The old man thought for a moment. "Hmm. What would you like to know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, why were you in Munich?"

Dumbledore blushed. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"I was meeting my boyfriend's family." The old man finally answered.

Edward smirked. "Definitely blackmail material, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I won't tell if you won't. Can we make an agreement now?"

"What sort of agreement?" Edward questioned.

"I will accept you as a student at Hogwarts if you teach me more about your alchemy." Albus suggested.

"Will you let my brother Alphonse learn magic as well?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"Then it's a deal." Edward confirmed.

000

**Ypa! Another chapter completed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, new chapter everybody. Now before you start reading, this chapter is based off my vision of people that I got from the Harry Potter _books. _Again, that's_ books_, people, not movies - just keep that in mind...  
Enjoy :)**

CHAPTER 3

"Now, I wish to speak with Harry and your brother as well." Dumbledore told Edward.

Ed nodded and entered the hubbub of the pub again.

"The old man wants to talk to us." He explained to the other two. "Come on."

Alphonse jumped up and followed. Harry was close behind.

"Now Harry, I have many arrangements to make regarding Mr. Elric and Mr. Elric here. Tomorrow, I will send some allies to retrieve you and your friends and bring you to a safe location. Remus will be among them, I will make sure."

"All of us?" Alphonse asked.

"Yes, of course. You will need someone to fill you in on the last four years of schooling that you've missed before I can accept you at Hogwarts. Who better to help you than Harry?" the old man explained.

"They are going to attend Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Indeed. Now, I must go Harry." He was gone with the blink of an eye.

000

"We are going to wizarding school?" Alphonse asked his brother that night when they were alone.

"Yes. It turns out Dumbledore was the one who took my journals. He almost broke my code…"

"Really? But does that mean he knows about our, erm, condition."

"Yes, but he did not ask any questions about it. I think he's seen it before and knows how to fix us." Edward murmured, deep in thought.

"What if he tells somebody, though? We don't have alchemy here. We don't have status. If someone were to investigate, there isn't anything we can do." Alphonse exclaimed.

"He gave me information on him as well that could be compromising for him. If he squeals, we squeal." Edward said smirking.

"What kind of information?" Alphonse asked.

"He had a boyfriend – from Germany." He told Alphonse.

"Interesting."

"Anyway, he wants alchemy lessons from me in exchange for schooling for the two of us. We need some way of defense and magic seems the best way at the moment."

"I understand brother. Do you know when school starts?"

"No idea, actually. We better start studying Harry's old books soon…"

000

"Harry!" a voice shouted.

"Hello Remus!" Harry called. "Oh, Edward, Alphonse – this is Remus." Harry motioned. "And Remus, this is Edward and Alphonse."

"Almost didn't see you two there."

"Are you implying I'm short?" Edward inquired.

"Not at all." Remus chuckled.

Suddenly, man appeared from behind Remus. His hair was scraggly and thin. His face was scarred and slightly discolored. A large portion of his nose was missing and one of his eyes was a whizzing ball strapped onto his head. He also had an artificial leg.

Edward took in his mangled form, hardly flinching. Ed had been in quite a few battles and wars. He had seen worse injuries on his fellow soldiers.

"Professor Moody?" Harry asked.

"_I _was never your professor, Harry." The man's scratchy voice rang out. He began studying the Elrics with his magical electric blue eye. "Nice leg you have there boy. Oh, and an arm as well, I see. Interesting workmanship…"

Ed gasped. "How does your eye…?"

"Magic." The man said succinctly. "Now come on all of you. We have places to be." He led them all away from the small pub and through a maze of London streets, all the while glancing around them and keeping his wand at the ready.

"It's dangerous out in the open. Hurry up you three!" Mad-Eye whispered. Remus followed the followed the group, wand in hand like Moody.

They traveled for twenty minutes before turning onto Grimmauld Place. Moody pulled out a small piece of parchment. "Read it. All three of you." They did so, slightly confused.

Just as Alphonse had finished reading 'Number 12 Grimmauld Place', a house appeared between numbers 11 and 13. He and Edward gasped.

Moody led them into the magical house.

"Harry!" a red haired woman greeted.

"It's great to see you Mrs. Weasley." Harry didn't even try to avoid her motherly hug.

"Are these the boys Dumbledore mentioned?" She gazed at Alphonse and Edward.

"Yes. This is Edward and that is Alphonse." Harry pointed out the brothers. "And this is Molly Weasley."

"Hmmm… you two are far too skinny. Dinner is almost ready and you two need some stew. Oh, and Moody, Remus, you are needed in the parlor." She grabbed the boys and brought them downstairs to the kitchen.

A wooden spoon was mixing in a large cooking cauldron and a bread knife was cutting a freshly baked loaf on a counter as they walked in. Two more redheads were huddled at the other end of the table with a small stack of parchment.

"Hello Fred. Hello George." Harry walked over to them. They looked up simultaneously.

"Hey Harry!" they said in unison. "Who are they?" George motioned to Alphonse as Fred motioned to Edward.

"Edward. This is my brother Alphonse." Edward said to the twins.

"Your twin unison thing is really creepy." Alphonse told them looking back and forth between them. "Which one is Fred?"

Each twin pointed the other and said, "He is."

Alphonse' brow furrowed.

"Pay them no mind, dear. Come sit down. Everyone will be here for lunch in a few minutes. Fred, George," she gave her sons a warning look, "behave."

They laughed as they gathered their paperwork and exited the kitchen. Gradually, more red haired children entered along with one bushy haired girl. Various adults followed. One by one they were introduced to the Elrics.

"Ginny."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Kingsley."

"Tonks."

"Arthur."

"Mundungus."

"Sirius." Edward's jaw dropped at Sirius. "What?" The man asked. "You remember that misunderstanding about my alleged murder of twelve muggles?" he took a defensive pose.

"What? No, no. You look like a man I knew a long while ago."

"Mustang." Alphonse said with understanding.

"Mustang? Like the horse?" Sirius asked them.

"Do you have a best friend who is a fiend with a camera who obsesses over his family with black hair and glasses?" Edward asked.

"I did, yes." Sirius said, suspicious.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Alphonse asked, ignoring the weird looks he was receiving.

"Here." Sirius removed one off the wall. It was a picture of James Potter with baby Harry in his arms.

"Hughes." Ed and Al said almost in unison.

"James, actually." Interjected Harry. "That was my dad."

Edward and Alphonse just gazed at each other. There was no way this could be happening. An alter Roy Mustang and an alter Maes Hughes?

"Spooky…" Edward whispered.

"Come now. Eat!" Mrs. Weasley hollered, oblivious to the conversation between the Elrics and Sirius.

Everyone sat down to the delicious food and for a while, Sirius' and the Elrics' strange encounter was forgotten.

But after lunch, Sirius wanted to speak with the boys alone.

"Who is it that you think James and I resemble?" he asked.

Edward pulled out a picture. It was the one where everyone from Mustang's team was crammed in with Armstrong and Hughes, as well as a towering suit of armor next to Ed. He pointed.

"Mustang and Hughes."

"Merlin's Beard! They really do bear resemblance. That is unbelievable." Sirius was taken aback. "Are they in military uniforms?" Edward gave a noncommittal grunt.

"So, what happened to James' and my lookalikes?" Sirius asked.

"Hughes died. We lost touch with Mustang." Alphonse said. "I think I am going to ask Harry about the years of schooling I missed. Nice speaking to you Col- Sirius."

"I'm going with my brother." Edward stated. He put the picture back in his pocket and left, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.

000

"That picture was of two men who looked _exactly_ like James and I. The only difference was the hair." Sirius confided.

"Are you sure?" Lupin asked.

"Yes. It was so confusing. And I don't actually know where he knew those men from, either."

"I thought he said he worked for one of them. The one called 'Mustang'." Remus thought.

"Yes, but I don't know what that means…"

"Was he wearing a uniform or badge?" Lupin inquired, prompting his friend.

Sirius tried to remember the details. "A military uniform. Blue, I think."

"He was in the military?"

"Oh, he was in the military, all right." A voice said from the doorway. It was Mad Eye Moody.

"How do you know, Alastor?" Sirius looked at the man skeptically.

"The look in his eyes." Was all he said.

"What do you mean?"

"When he saw my injuries, my eye, my leg, my scars - he didn't flinch. His eyes held a sort of recognition. You aren't familiar with injuries like these unless you've been in a war or you are an auror. He appears to young to be an auror." Moody explained. "He's also lost two limbs."

"Really?" Remus replied in a shocked tone.

"I see all, remember?" He pointed to his blue eye.

"Then to track down those lookalikes, we need to know what war."

"There haven't been any major wars in Europe in the past fifteen years, though, have there?" Remus pointed out. "And the struggle with you-know-who was barely even in his life time."

"There is something not right about that boy." Sirius murmured.

Alastor merely grunted and exited the room, his magic eye turning.

000

**I know in the movies James and Sirius don't really look like Mustang and Hughes, but I see them a little different and if you go along with it, the story is more interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BTW, I keep forgetting to say this but, DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA or HP.  
**

**So, I disappeared off the face of the planet for a little while. Sorry! I have excuses though, I promise. What kind of procrastinator would I be without them?  
Here they are:  
~I was part of an amazing production of Les Miserables  
~I found Starkid came out with a new musical that I just had to watch  
~KarmaHope and I started a new little project - _PROJECT FALCHEMY_ - a fan site for FMA fans that will release a really great, wicked awesome, epic surprise that every fan will love (eventually). But in order for us to continue this, we need to have people join the site! So go to projectfalchemy(dot)webs(dot)com.**

**And now, what you're actually here for:  
**

CHAPTER 4

"Harry dear, go get Edward and Alphonse from their room. It's time for supper." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright." He trekked up the stairs to the third floor. He knocked rapidly on Edward and Alphonse's door and walked in without waiting for a response. He stopped short at the sight in front of him. Edward's entire right arm was completely metal.

Edward looked up sharply and shook his head. "Don't tell people about this. It will draw to much attention." Harry nodded slowly.

"But how did you lose your real arm?"

"An accident." Edward said. "A horrible mistake." He spoke in a solemn tone.

"…" Harry didn't know what to say. He was shocked by the limb.

"What did you want, Harry?" Alphonse asked breaking the silence.

"Oh! I was supposed to tell you it was time to eat. Mrs. Weasley wants you to come downstairs." He told them. Edward nodded and stood up.

"We will be down in a minute."

Harry exited the room, still slightly shocked. He continued down stairs. He met Hermione on the second floor staircase.

"Harry. What's wrong? You look like you just saw an alien." He shook his head.

"Not an alien. A robot."

"A robot? What do you mean?"

"Edward's arm it's all metal. But it doesn't look like a wizard prosthetic – it looks muggle-made. Like a robot in the science fiction films."

" A metal limb? Like with wires and everything?" Hermione asked in a low tone. "That hasn't been developed in the Muggle world yet!"

"Are you sure? Have you been studying prosthetics?" Harry asked.

"No, but my grandfather lost his hand in the second World War. He has showed me different things about the false limbs available in the Muggle Medical Field. None look like you describe… Did he say how he lost the limb?"

"No, he just said a mistake – an accident. It certainly explains some things though."

"What explains some things?" Ron asked, walking up the staircase curiously.

"Edward's arm – it's fake and made of all metal. He slugged Dudley back on Privet Drive and caused some pretty bad damage to his face. I've never seen Big D beaten in a fight." Harry explained to his two friends.

" Metal?" Ron asked in disbelief. "What-?"

"You really shouldn't talk about other's private secrets, Potter, Granger, Weasley."

The Golden Trio spun around to find Mad Eye Moody standing on the landing.

"Moody! We're sorry we just-" Hermione stuttered.

"Just what?"

"It's just unbelievable! Metal limbs! We just wondered what happened." Hermione answered.

"If Ed wants you to know, he will tell you in due time. Don't go meddling in other people's business and don't go spilling this to anyone else." With that Moody was gone, stomping down the stairs.

"Kids! Supper! Come on now!" Mr. Weasley called and the three teens began down to the kitchen. Ed and Al were not far behind them and had caught up as they reached the kitchen door.

Already seated at the table were the twins, Tonks, Remus, Ginny, Moody, Sirius, and two new faces.

"Ah, Elrics, I'd like you to meet Bill Weasley and Mundungus Fletcher." Sirius said. He motioned to the red-haired man across the table from the twins and the short, grumpy looking man beside Remus.

"Nice to meet you," Al said. "I'm Alphonse and this is my brother Edward." Bill smiled at the boys, while Mundungus sat staring at the silver pocket watch chain hanging from Edward's pocket.

Edward noticed the look and stuffed the chain further away, glaring at the man.

"Dinner smells good, Mrs. Weasley," Alphonse said, trying to take attention away from his brother and the pocket watch.

"Thank you, Alphonse. I made pork and baked applesauce. Take a seat, now, dear," and with her wand, Molly levitated the dishes to the crowded end of the wooden table. Edward and Alphonse sat down between Bill and Tonks.

"So, how old are you?" Bill asked Alphonse.

"Well, I'm going into 4th year at Hogwarts, my brother is going into 5th year." Al skirted around the question. Bill looked at the boy confusedly.

"Eat up, boys! Chit chat later."

000

"He has a metal limb?" Bill asked his brothers in disbelief.

"Indeed." Fred and George said together.

"Harry saw it and told Hermione and Ron all about it." George continued.

Fred shoved something suspicious and flesh colored into his pocket, "We just _happened_ to overhear them."

"How did he lose the original?" Bill reasoned out loud.

Fred shrugged, "You've got me."

"Do you know anything else about the brothers? Maybe their age? The younger one avoided the question at dinner."

"5th and 4th year, I think." George said.

Fred frowned. "Something about those kids seems much older."

"I get what you mean." Bill left his brothers' room and began downstairs. '_Dumbledore must know something about them. I'll ask the other Order members if he's told them.'_

He approached the den where Remus, Sirius, and Arthur stood.

"What do you know about the new guys? The Elrics?" Bill asked the three men.

Arthur looked up in surprise, "Well they are going into 4th and 5th year and Harry met them at his Aunt and Uncle's house."

Sirius frowned, "Edward was a soldier, but we haven't figured out where, yet. His boss, 'Colonel Mustang' looked exactly like me."

Bill and Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"That's how he lost his limb isn't it?" Bill said. "Did you know his arm is metal?"

"Yes, Moody mentioned it."

Arthur nodded, "He would notice that. Do you know anything else about him?"

Sirius and Lupin shook their heads.

"I'm sure Dumbledore knows more." Bill said.

"He didn't tell the Order anything, though. We should see what else he can tell us about the boys."

000

"I worry about those new boys Albus brought here," Arthur told his wife.

"Why? They will be just fine – Hogwarts is a very safe place after all."

"It's not where they're going. It's where they've been. I found out Edward, the shorter one, he was a soldier. Where are they from that _children _would be putin the military?" Arthur voiced his concern. Usually, he would just mind his own business, but after hearing about the boy's limb, he was pushed over the edge. "Molly, he even lost his arm!"

"Arthur, are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes Molly. I wouldn't have shared my concern normally, but _that. _I can't believe he's Ron's age… and to have…."

"We should ask Albus more about the boys. Next Order meeting, okay?"

000

"So, wait - what exactly is the Order of the Pheonix?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. The Golden Trio and the Elric brothers sat in Ron and Harry's bedroom.

Ed shook his head from his spot on the floor under the window. "The resistance – this entire operation around you. Every adult in the house is a part of the organization," he said.

Hermione looked over to him. "How did you know that?"

"I pay attention. It is quite obvious," Edward explained.

Alphonse nodded in agreement, "You two also whispered about it a lot." He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Even they knew? Well, when is the next meeting? I want to join." Harry stated angrily.

"Well, tonight, of course, but Harry we're not-" Hermione started. Harry ignored her and marched right out and down several flights of stairs. The other four soon followed, trying to stop a furious Harry.

"Harry, they're not going to allow you in!" Ron argued.

Harry ignored him and marched right up to Sirius. "I want to be in the Order. You're fighting Voldemort, right? I'm fighting him too, aren't I?"

"Harry, you are not of age yet, you can't be in the Order!" Molly argued, looking to Sirius for support. "You're just a child."

Harry's brows furrowed. "I'm not a _child_!"

Suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, my dear boy, we know you are not a child, but you are a student, and as such, can't get involved with Order work quite yet. You are sure to be briefed in due time."

Harry turned to the Headmaster, "Fine, Professor Dumbledore. But I want to know what's going on at least."

"I'll fill you in later." Sirius told Harry. "Now go on, you five." He motioned upstairs. Harry grumbled but began following Ron up the staircase.

"Misters Elric, could I speak with you?" Dumbledore asked, stopping their assent.

Edward turned, "What would you like to speak about?" he questioned.

"How about in here, the parlor?" The alchemists followed the old man curiously.

"I was hoping that you two would join the Order. I know you have immense skill (the journals, you know) and it could be of great use to us. If you join our ranks, we can continue to teach our magic outside of Hogwarts and perhaps you can find a way home."

The blonde man stiffened, "You-?"

"Yes. I met another from Amestris some time ago. He created the philosopher's stone with me. He is gone, hopefully returned there. Anyway, will you join us? I know we've made a deal already for teaching but, we need all the members we can get. A great war is ahead of us."

Edward and Alphonse exchanged a meaningful look. "We'll join," they said in unison.

"Good, good, now onto the meeting."

They entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"They are children as well, Albus!" Molly said as she caught sight of them.

Albus shook his head, "Their skills will be needed." The room silenced and all looked at the Elric boys.

"Their _skills_? What _skills _can these _students_ possibly posses?" Severus Snape sneered at the newcomers.

Dumbledore motioned for them all to sit down.

"This, for any of you who do not already know, is Edward and Alphonse Elric. They are joining the Order of the Phoenix and bringing with them their vast knowledge of Alchemy."

"Albus, Alchemy is a dead art!" Minerva McGonagall cried.

He smiled, "Exactly, Minerva. That gives us an advantage."

"Alchemy, eh?" Snape muttered. "Alchemy indeed."

000

"'You are a student, and as such, can't get involved with Order work quite yet…' Who does he think he is? He put _them_ into the Order! One of them is only a 4th year! What's so special about _them_?" Harry ranted.

There was a crack beside the door. There stood the twins holding two fleshy, stringy objects.

"Want to find out?"

The Golden Trio stepped out of the bedroom and to the top of the stairs. The twins followed and carefully dropped down the Extendable Ears in their hands.

"Alright, let's listen." Fred said. They all leaned in to the ears.

"_This, for any of you who do not already know, is Edward and Alphonse Elric. They are joining the Order of the Phoenix and bringing with them their vast knowledge of Alchemy."_

"_Albus, Alchemy is a dead art!"_

"_Exactly, Minerva. That gives us an advantage."_

The five leaned away and looked at each other in shock.

"Alchemy? They know _Alchemy_?" Hermione said.

"Shhh. Let's go back." George said, pulling up the Ears.

They returned to the room and sat down.

"So, what is Alchemy?" Harry asked in the silence.

Hermione looked up, "Well, as Professor McGonagall stated, it is a dead art. Alchemy was like magic in many ways. It could transform things, meld them together and create magnificent, impossible things."

"What do you mean, '_like_ magic', 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"Well, it was said to be based on Muggle Science. It wasn't technically magic because it couldn't be done with a wand."

"No wand, eh?" George asked.

Hermione shook her head, "It used equations and elements from the Periodic Table."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"The Periodic Table tells you the elements things are made out of, like Aluminum, Lime, and Water. We learned about it in Muggle Studies." Fred explained.

"I learned about it in science classes a bit. It was really confusing…" Harry interjected.

"Anyway, wizards used the muggle concepts to do alchemy and create by channeling energy through the equations. It was very complex and took a lot of work, therefore it was abandoned. The last known alchemist was Nicolas Flammel."

"He created the philosopher's stone," Ron explained to his brothers.

Fred and George nodded in understanding, "That whole thing in your first year."

Ron nodded.

"So," Fred began, "How do you think little Edward and Alphonse learned this 'dead art'?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. "Perhaps they learned from Flammel."

Harry shook his head, "No, remember Dumbledore said that he was friends with Flammel. He was surprised to meet the Elrics. They couldn't have studied under the man and not been seen previously by Dumbledore."

"Maybe," George suggested, "They learned in another country where it is not dead or there is another like Flammel."

"I read in a book once about a country full of Alchemy, but it was just a legend. There is no way it could exist…" Hermione reasoned. _'So then, where are they from?'_

000

**What do ya think? **

.

.

.

**That wasn't a rhetorical question. Please review!**

**V  
**


End file.
